


love on the rocks

by onlyeverthus



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi, Ocean Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor brings Rose and Clara back to Paraxis 9, and they make more special memories together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love on the rocks

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine's prompt: Ten/Rose/Clara + ocean; also a follow up to [finding home again](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5756386/chapters/13264108), but it's not necessary to have read that to read this.

The moonlight reflected off the water as the Doctor, Rose, and Clara walked slowly down the beach hand-in-hand. Clara's head rested against the Doctor's arm, and she couldn't help thinking that only a few months ago, just the idea of being this close to him made her uneasy.

They were back on Paraxis 9, in the resort area modeled after the Maldives. The Doctor had surprised Rose and Clara with the trip, saying it was an anniversary present.

"It's not our anniversary, Doctor," Rose had said, lips pressed together in amusement.

"Well, I'm sure it's an anniversary of _something_. C'mon!"

They had their own small little house this time, with a bed big enough for the three of them, and though this was only their first day here, they already felt like this holiday was something special.

They were still in their clothes from dinner, having eaten quite a bit later than usual because they were too wrapped up in exploring each other on that nice big bed, and though it was probably after midnight by now, none of them seemed too keen on ending the evening.

"Oh, look!" Rose exclaimed, pulling the Doctor and Clara to a stop and pointing out at the ocean. In the distance, illuminated by the moon, they could see a handful of smooth backs breaking the surface of the water.

"Dolphins, I'd imagine," the Doctor said.

The three of them stood a moment, staring out at the water, and then Clara let go of the Doctor's hand and started walking to towards the waves, pulling her dress off over her head.

"Um, Clara?" Rose called, her eyebrows drawing together.

"I want to swim," Clara replied, turning to look at the two of them as she unhooked her bra. "The water looks so lovely, come on!"

Rose and the Doctor watched as Clara dropped her bra on top of her dress, and shimmied out of her knickers before dashing into the water. They looked up at each other, identical amused expressions on their faces, and then shrugged as they started removing their clothes to join her.

They spent several happy minutes swimming around and splashing each other, laughing as they were tossed around by the waves. The Doctor couldn't keep his eyes off Clara, thinking about how she'd made such a marked change since the kidnapping; she wasn't just her old self, it was almost as if she was even happier now than she'd been before. His love for her was stronger now as well, so it was clear she wasn't the only one who had changed, and as he watched her jump against the waves with Rose, her body wet and shining in the moonlight, he felt a sudden sharp throb of desire.

He was about to suggest they head back to their cottage when Clara and Rose began to swim away, heading for one of the rocky alcoves that contained a small, and usually private, lounge area. During the day they had to be rented, but at night, everything was fair game, and the Doctor swam after them.

The alcove was more like a grotto, mostly enclosed except for two entrances, one accessible by the water, the other accessible by a boardwalk that led from the beach. The top was open to allow in sunlight during the day, and there were a few lounges near the water, with a larger canopied sitting area towards the back.

The entire setup was giving the Doctor some very interesting ideas, but at the moment, he just wanted Clara, and when she stopped at the ledge, he swam up behind her, his arms circling her waist. She turned to look at him, a wide smile on her face, and he leaned forward to kiss her, pushing her back until he could grip the ledge with one hand. She was instantly receptive, her arms looping around his neck as she kissed him back, her breasts soft and warm on his chest, and they moved to the side until they reached a small set of steps that led up out of the water.

Clara settled on the first step, and the Doctor wasted no time in pushing inside of her, bracing his hand on the step behind her back. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her ankles locking against the backs of his thighs, and she held on tight as he thrust into her.

Rose swam up behind them, running her hands up the Doctor's back as she pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades, and then moved towards the steps, eventually settling so that she was straddling Clara from behind.

Clara tipped her head back to look at Rose, and Rose smiled as she bent her head for a kiss, letting her hands slide down Clara's chest to gently squeeze her breasts. Clara moaned into Rose's mouth, now doubly stimulated by the Doctor sliding in and out of her, and Rose's fingers lightly brushing and tweaking her nipples.

Clara let herself lean back against Rose, which allowed the Doctor to shift position and gain better leverage, and Clara cried out softly when he began to thrust harder and deeper. Sandwiched like this between the two people she loved more than anything in the universe, feeling their love as they fixed their attention solely on her, she wasn't sure if anything could top this moment, but she knew they'd spend the rest of their holiday trying to do just that.

Rose bent lower over Clara, pressing kisses to her neck as she let her hand slide down Clara's body, and Clara gasped when Rose's fingers pressed against her clit, one hand tightly gripping the Doctor's shoulder while the other was on Rose's thigh.

When she came, it was with a cry that was almost a sob, her head tipped back against Rose as her voice spiraled around the grotto, and the Doctor followed a few moments later, spilling into her with a grunt. His head fell forward against Rose's arm where it lay draped over Clara's body, and Rose smiled at the sight of her lovers so happy and sated. She was always glad to see them like this now, even though it had been a few months since things had gotten back to normal. They had just gone so long without touching, and barely speaking, after the trauma of Clara's kidnapping, that Rose felt her heart swell with love when she saw the two of them together, smiling or kissing or holding hands, or wrapped up in bed together when they just couldn't wait for her to join them. She never felt left out, or jealous, knowing that they would never forget her, knowing that their love for each other never eclipsed their love for her.

After a few minutes of silence, during which Rose stroked the Doctor's hair, and touched kisses to the side of Clara's head, she asked if they were ready to head back to their little cottage.

"Could do," the Doctor murmured. "Or we could make use of that lovely looking sitting area in the back over there."

"Mmm," Clara hummed. "That sounds nice. And warm. I'm getting a bit cold sitting in the water like this."

Rose laughed and carefully maneuvered herself so she could stand, extending a hand to help Clara up, and they walked over to the sitting area, the Doctor trailing behind. They looked at him as they stretched out on the big, soft cushion, and he smiled as he settled on the end of the cushion.

"Think I'll watch this time."

The girls shared a glance, and as if by some telepathic communication, they both rose to their knees and crawled towards him. Rose kissed him first, followed by Clara, soft, sweet kisses filled more with love than lust, kisses to let him know he was not forgotten, and that he could join whenever he wanted.

Maybe he would join in a little bit – sometimes he was utterly helpless to resist – but for now, he was content to watch their beautiful bodies as they moved together, and to bask in the love that radiated from them.


End file.
